


[Podfic of] The Radio Wedding / written by tinalia

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://tinalia.livejournal.com/36352.html">The Radio Wedding</a> / written by tinalia<br/><b>Duration:</b> 12:20:04</p><p>Jensen's family attempts to find him a mystery bride as part of a radio contest. When Jared is the one that meets him at the altar, the two embark on a marriage that neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Radio Wedding / written by tinalia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Radio Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77129) by tinalia. 



> At long last, I have finished the podfic I'd originally intended to post for Extreme Big Bang, Round 1! This has been a labor of love, so I'm very pleased to share this work with whomsoever is brave enough to listen to me blather for more than ten hours. When I discovered that the "Arranged Marriage" theme would be featured during the Podfic Big Bang Thematic Week, I knew I had the incentive I needed to finish in good time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening to my interpretation of the fic or, if podfic isn't how you prefer to enjoy fic, you enjoy the text version on tinalia's journal. In any case, please do remember to thank tinalia for sharing her wonderful story (and for being generous enough to let me play in her sandbox).
> 
> Lots of love to miss_marina95 for being an excellent beta listener as always!

  
cover art by sagetan ([art post here](http://sagetan.livejournal.com/32257.html))

Download  
  
---  
  
mp3: [parts 1-8](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i9fvxae0yvdmepq) | [parts 9-13](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cij4yb1xvysgj22) [12:20:04; 604 MB]  
  
m4b: [parts 1-8](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nrlish150pr8y6r) | [parts 9-13](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0aqlr8j3d8fjary) [12:20:04; 501 MB]  
  
Chapter Index  
01 | The Mystery Bride |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d2v6otv6s7ooeov) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d2v6otv6s7ooeov)  
02 | The Honeymoon |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fc4ea2sejc43rdv) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fc4ea2sejc43rdv)  
03 | The Renovations |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sqwvg1fhvkji2wu) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sqwvg1fhvkji2wu)  
04 | The Separation Anxiety |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iv6nv69ahfxf3f4) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iv6nv69ahfxf3f4)  
05 | The Celibacy Issue |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ktsgpwgsopsu9z1) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ktsgpwgsopsu9z1)  
06 | The Family Emergency |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s3hpk7n954ek8pu) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s3hpk7n954ek8pu)  
07 | The Ex's And Oh's |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/an9i79ey9j60gmn) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/an9i79ey9j60gmn)  
08 | The Big Case Of Bad Luck |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fil15qs049be4y7) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fil15qs049be4y7)  
09 | The Kissing Quota |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f2gdy5u6m9f28fx) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f2gdy5u6m9f28fx)  
10 | The Thanksgiving |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pzq550w2efhpkpr) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pzq550w2efhpkpr)  
11 | The Sex Night |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q29pkc45bbrdnud) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q29pkc45bbrdnud)  
12 | The Revelation |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2a2659nmppanfc3) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2a2659nmppanfc3)  
13 | The Admission |  mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s1g97pmz1hd5288) | [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s1g97pmz1hd5288)  
  
**[crossposted to the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/radio-wedding) **


End file.
